Remembering Sunday
by The Devils Song
Summary: "Forgive me I'm trying to find my calling, I'm calling at night. I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl?" Mikan Sakura, wherever you are, I'm over you now. Songfic.


Remembering Sunday

**Dedication: **All Time Low, for inspiring this with their song Remembering Sunday.

Natsume's crimson eyes opened.

He sat up, groaning, and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Natsume trudged towards the front door and briefly wondered if he should make some breakfast but decided against it. He could order some when it was actually breakfast time. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on, glancing at the clock that flashed two in the morning.

Making his way towards the pub, he wondered what had happened to his hangover. Then he realised you can't have a hangover when the alchohol is still flowing through your veins. All of those intelligent thoughts slipped away, though, when he downed another glass of vodka.

_(Alex Gaskarth)_  
><em>He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes<br>Started making his way past two in the morning  
>He hasn't been sober for days<em>

When the bar closed down and he was kicked out, he aimlessly wandered the streets. The breeze felt refreshing on his flushed skin and he leaned into it, sighing in contentment.

But then he remembered Sunday.

Natsume fell to his kness, gripping his hair in frustration. Why? Why had that happened to him? He remebered the next morning when he awoke to an empty bed. He had paniced and thought she had left him, but then later found him in the kitchen. She was dressed in one of his T-shirts, making eggs for breakfast.

She had looked so beautiful.

Natsume had wondered why he was so lucky to have found her. Her brunette hair fell in gentle waves to her waist and her hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. He now found himself wishing that that morning had lasted forever.

_Leaning now into the breeze  
>Remembering Sunday he falls to his knees<br>They had breakfast together  
>But two eggs don't last<br>Like the feeling of what he needs_

His crimson eyes looked up to find a familiar building filling his vision. _Her _apartment complex. She had pulled his hand, grinning at him in that way that made you instantly think she was trouble. He couldn't see that, though. She was his angel. She had led him upstairs, right to her door.

Then she had slammed the door in his face after kissig him goodnight.

He could still hear her joyous laughter ringing in his ears.

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
>She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin<br>She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
>Left him dying to get in<em>

Natsume sat on the empty sidewalk, head in his hands. He looked up at the night/morning sky and sung the words in his heart:

"_Forgive me I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother  
>Butt have you seen this girl?<br>She's been running through my dreams  
>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<br>I'm gonna ask her to marry me_"

He remembered her once telling him she didn't believe in love. She only believed in lust. Why couldn't he have notcied that that had meant she didn't love him? But he was too stubborn.

He wanted to prove her wrong.

Everytime he saw her, his stomach was fueled by rabid butterflys. They rampaged inside of him, making his heart flutter. _Oh God,_ he had thought,_ I sound like a chick_. That was the least of his problems now, though, no matter how bad it had seemed back then. How long ago had that been, anyway?

_Even though she doesn't believe in love  
>He's determined to call her bluff<br>Who could deny these butterflies?  
>They're filling his gut<em>

Natsume had repeatedly gone to her apartment in the days after her disappearance from his life. He had always gone late at night since he knew she preferred to sleep during the day, as weird as that seems. He had pleaded with her - and even he knew it was pathetic - to let him inside.

But she kept saying no.

He didn't know why he wasn't allowed inside. It was mystery to him. He didn't get a chance to wonder, though, because the neighbours he had woken up would walk out and admonish him for being so loud. Not knowing who any of them were, he just nodded each time and walked away like it was no big deal.

He wished that was so.

_Waking the neighbours, unfamiliar faces  
>He pleads, oh he tries<br>But he's only denied  
>Now he's dying to get inside<em>

Natsume walked along the street, continuing his song.

"_Forgive me I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother  
>But have you seen this girl?<br>She's been running through my dreams  
>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<br>I'm gonna ask her to marry me_"

One rainy day he had gone to her apartment again, determined to know what the hell was going on. When no one answered the door after several minutes of knocking, he went to ask one of her neighbours where she was.

They told him that she had moved away.

He wouldn't accept it at first. What reason could she possible have had to move away? It was all fine before. It rained all day that day, and he hadn't thought much of it back then. It was just rain, wasn't it? It's not like the weather was linked to his feelings, no matter how miserable he was.

But then he realised these clouds represented his feelings. This hopeless one-man search he was conducting to find the girl he loved. No matter how much he was told to give up, he still didn't. He couldn't.

_The neighbours said she moved away  
>Funny how it rained all day<br>I didn't think much of it then  
>But it's starting to all make sense<em>  
><em>Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds<br>Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
>To find my whoever, whever she may be<em>

Then, just yesterday, he had gotten that call from her. She explained that she would never come back. She didn't want to speak, to tell him, but she had to. Then she explained the terrible thing she had done to him.

She had cheated on him.

But what could you expect from a party girl who didn't believe in love? She said that she was confused, and then confessed that she would forget about him in a few minutes. What can he say, really, when his love is calling him from an airplane thousands of feet above him? And telling him she had cheated on him.

With his brother.

Natsume couldn't say anything, he just let her hang up on him. That was when it hit him. He had never weeped that hard before that day.

_(Juliet Simms)  
>I'm not coming back (forgive me)<br>I've done something so terrible  
>I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)<br>But you'd expect that from me  
>I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt<br>Now the rain is just (you're driving me crazy, I'm)  
>Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind<br>Keeping an eye on the world  
>So many thousands of feet off the ground<br>I'm over you now  
>I'm at home in the clouds<br>Towering over your head_

What could he do? Natsume trudged home, just wanting to forget about the past four months.

_(Alex Gaskarth)  
>Well I guess I'll go home now<br>I guess I'll go home now  
>I guess I'll go home now<br>I guess I'll go home_

Mikan Sakura, wherever you are, I'm over you now. 

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I've written my first songfic! Ive always wanted to write one, and I _love_ this song. It's one of my favourites by one of my favourite bands. Okay, not one of my favourites. My _favourite _band. I thought of making this a KokoXSumire fic, but then I changed my mind. I love NXM too much! So, anyway, thank you all for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it!

DISCLAIMED: I own neither Gakuen Alice or Remembering Sunday.

Review please! Good or bad. Especially if you love ATL. If you do, tell me who your fave member of the band is! Mine's Alex. =D.


End file.
